Testn r
Koncepcje jednostek do gry z anthro dziejącej się w uniwersum As Khol, oczywiście nic z tego nie wyjdzie ale to tylko koncepcje. Koncept Gra przypomina gry w stylu Panzers, itp. Na początku każdej misji ma się sklep gdzie zakupuje się jednostki i ulepszenia z dostępnego budżetu. Podczas misji można zbudować specjalne budynki takie jak Warsztat (gdzie można konstruować nowe pojazdy za pieniądze w trakcie misji) lub Laboratorium (gdzie można w trakcie misji tworzyć za mniejsze pieniadze ulepszenia). Laboratorium i Warsztat do działania wymagają dostawy Metalu, którą to zapewnić można każąc dowolnej jednostce piechoty wydobywać Metal ze specjalnych rud na mapie, zacznie ona go wydobywać i przynosić do Laboratorium lub Warsztatu. Frakcje *'Cestarstwo Wilków' - wilki, lisy i psy. Zamieszkują zalesione pola, idealni stratedzy i wojownicy. Nie posiadają żadnego przypisanego sobie żywiołu, używając głównie technologii. Ich Gigantyczną Maszyną jest Żelazny Lądołamacz (The Land Ironclad). *'Liga Pięciu Królestw' - rozmaite łasicowate. Liga zamieszkuje gigantyczną tajgę, zyskują pieniądze z wydobywania cukru. Ich żywiołem jest zarówno lód, jak i ogień. Posiadają zarówno jednostki mrożące, jak i zapalające. Ich Gigantyczną Maszyną jest Wiertło (The Underminer). *'Szczury' - szczury i inne gryzonie. Zamieszkują wyjałowione, skażone lasy pokryte porostami i grzybami. Ich domeną są trucizny oraz rozmaita maszyneria zaczepna. Ich Gigantyczną Maszyną jest Wieża Apokalipsy (The Tower of Doom). *'Chomiki' - chomiki. Zamieszkują góry. Ich domeną są bronie czarnoprochowe i dystansowe oraz ogień. Ich Gigantyczną Maszyną jest Czołg Tengu (The Tengu Tank). *'Imperium Kotów' - koty małe i duże. Zamieszkują dżunglę i sawannę. Posiadają najszybsze jednostki, dobrzy w skrytobójstwie. Ich Gigantyczną Maszyną jest Ogniste Lustro (The Solar Burner). *'Rój' - rozmaite bezkręgowce. Zamieszkują specjalnie zbudowane gniazda podobne do gigantycznych, poziemnych gniazd mrówek. Ich domeną jest przede wszystkim liczebność - ich jednostki sa tanie i słabe pojedyńczo, ale w dużych liczbach posiadają ogromną moc. Ich Gigantyczną Maszyną jest Termitiera (The Nest). CESARSTWO WILKÓW: Piechota: *'Niewolnik' - psy ubrane tylko w spodnie. Bardzo tania jednostka, w granicach kilku sztuk złota, uzbrojeni w pochodnie, zastosowanie jako mięso armatnie, przenoszenia Metalu, do kopania fos, itp. Zadają małe obrażenia i mają najmniej życia w grze, zadają jednak minimalnie większe obrażenia i mają więcej życia od niewolników Szczurów. *'Kusznik' - wilki z saladami i kolczugami. Koszt mały, wrażliwe na obrażenia. Używają kusz do ataków na odległość. *'Wojownik' - wilki w pełnej zbroi, posiadające topory/miecze (generowane losowo) i z hełem zakrywającym całą głowę poza odsłoniętymi uszami, dodatkowo posiadającym czerwone szkiełka w miejscu oczu. Idealna jednostka do atakowania w bardzo dużch liczbach - Koszt mały, atak średni a prędkość standardowa. *'Pikinier' - wilki uzbrojone w piki i zbroje płytowe, z saladami. Koszt mały, prędkość średnia i średnia moc ataku. Jednostka bardzo dobra w dużych liczbach. Od Wojowników różnią się nieco większym zdrowiem. *'Miecznik' - wilki uzbrojone w miecze, tarcze, pełnei zbroje płytowe i hełmy z przyłbicami. Koszt średni, wytrzymałość duża, prędkość mała, ale duża moc ataku. Bardzo dobrze sprawdzają się jako uzupełnienie Pikinierów. Wrażliwi na ogień. *'Falowiec' - wilki w specjalnych kostiumach generujących dźwięki. Koszt średni, generują specjalne dźwięki które odpychają i ogłuszają jednostki Ligi, Szczurów i Chomików powodując że nie mogą podejść na pewien dystans. Poza tym nie mogą zadawać obrażeń. *'Inżynier' - wilki w kowalkich fartuchach. Koszt mały, obsługują Maszyny. W przeciwieństwie do inżnierów innych nacji, są też dobrzy w atakowaniu, używając do tego młotków i swoich zębów. Maszyny: *'Pluteja' - drewniana tarcza na kołach z kolcami na przedzie. Osłania jednostki przed strzałami, stanowiąc niejako barierę. Koszt tani. Bardzo wrażliwa na ogień, wymaga 1 Inżyniera. *'Transporter' - pojazd podobny do tarana, przypominający wielką skrzynię na kółkach, można do niego załadować maks. 30 dowolnych żołnierzy. Koszt średni, punkty życia średnie. Wymaga 1 Inżniera. *'Taran' - pozwala niszczyć ściany i mury oraz inne budynki, koszt średni, punkty życia średnie. Wymaga 2 Inżnierów. *'Czołg' - czołg Leonarda Da Vinci. Posiada działo którym potrafi strzelać. Dobry w dużych ilościach. Koszt średni, wymaga 3 Inżynierów. *'Miotacz Odłamków' - duża armata która potrafi strzelać kulami niejako "rozbryzgującymi" się po niewielkim obszarze, idealna na duże ugrupowania wytrzymałych wrogów. Koszt duży, punkty życia średnie. Wymaga 2 Inżnierów. *'Trebusz' - trebusze nie są ruchome - stoją w miejscu i miotają z takowego miejsca kamienie na dalekie dystanse. Żeby je przenieść muszą być zdekonstruowane i zbudowane od nowa, co zajmuje łącznie minutę. Bardzo odporne, tanie. Wymagają 4 Inżynierów. *'Mons Meg' - jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest to "replika" Mons Meg. Swego rodzaju działo "snajperskie", potrafi strzelać kulami na dalekie dystanse, eksplodują one po kontakcie z wrogiem lub po dotknięciu ziemi. Drogie, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Żelazny Lądołamacz' - największa maszyna wilków, przypominają ogromne czołgi z kilkoma działami czarnoprochowymi na przedzie, bokach i tyle co sprawia że są w stanie ostrzelać wrogów z każdej strony. Potrafią też taranować wrogie jednostki. Bardzo odporne, nie da się ich podpalić, wadą jest ich bardzo niska prędkość. Drogie, wymagają 10 Inżnierów. LIGA PIĘCIU KRÓLESTW: Piechota: *'Piechur' - łasice/kuny/norki (wygląd generowany losowo) z szyszakami i kolczugami, cena mała, szybcy, używają tarczy i mieczy. Zadają średnie obrażenia i mają średnią ilość życia. *'Zbrojny' - rosomaki z zbrojami płytowymi, cena średnia, o wiele wytrzymalsi od Piechurów, używają mieczy lub toporów (generowane losowo), zadają więcej obrażeń. *'Nurek' - wydry w lekkich zbrojach skórzanych, cena mała, noszą ze sobą miecze. Statystki identyczne z tymi Piechura, ale posiadają mniej życia i potrafią pływać w zbiornikach wodnych. *'Spopielacz' - grizony w zbrojach płytowych, cena duża, używają miotaczy ognia na plecach do palenia wrogów na bliski i średni dystans, podpalają też na parę sekund ziemię. *'Rycerz Tundry' - rosomaki całe opancerzone zbrojami płytowymi, cena duża, najwytrzymalsza jednostka do walki wręcz, używają toporów i tarcz, zadają duże obrażenia. *'Łucznik' - łasice z szyszakami i kolczugami, cena mała, szybcy, używają łukówna długi dystans. W walce wręcz bezużyteczni, mają średnią ilość życia. *'Kusznik' - wydry z futrzastymi kapturami i zbrojami płytowymi, cena średnia, używają kuszy na długi dystans. W walce wręcz lepsi od łuczników i mają minimalnie więcej życia. *'Ciężki strzelec' - kuny z kolczugą, cena średnia, posiadają wielkie arbalesty którymi strzelają bardzo dużymi strzałami zabijające większość jednostek na miejscu, przeładowanie trwa 5 sekund a sama jednostka jest wolna, dobra jako uzupełnienie łuczników i kuszników. W walce wręcz słabi, mają średnią ilość życia. *'Miotacz bomb ogniowych' - grizony z szyszakami i kolczugami, cena duża, rzucają na średni dystans "granatami" z greckim ogniem które podpalają dany obszar na paręnaście sekund. W walce wręcz bezużyteczni, mało życia. *'Inżynier' - borsuki europejskie ubrane w brązowe fartuchy. Cena mała, używani do obsługi maszyn. W walce wręcz bezużyteczni, uderzają pięściami, mało życia. Maszyny: *'Pluteja' - drewniana tarcza na kołach z kolcami na przedzie. Osłania jednostki przed strzałami, stanowiąc niejako barierę. Koszt tani. Bardzo wrażliwa na ogień, wymaga 1 Inżyniera. *'Transporter' - pojazd podobny do tarana, przypominający w zasadzie wielką skrzynię na kółkach, można do niego załadować maks. 30 dowolnych żołnierzy. Koszt średni, punkty życia średnie. *'Śniegołaz' - pojazd podobny do lornetki wielkości czołgu, bardzo szybki ale mało zwrotny - zatacza bardzo duże koła podczas skręcania, jego bronią jest działo umieszczone na jego środku oraz taranowanie wrogów, potrafi przejeżdżając po wrogach natychmiastowo zabić 90% jednostek. Życie średnie, wymaga do obsługi 2 Inżynierów. Koszt średni. *'Katapulta' - średniej wielkości drewniana, sześciokołowa katapulta miotająca lecące po paraboli głazy zdolne niszczyć duże grupy jednostek i budynki. Koszt średni, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Taran' - ta sama jednostka jak w innych nacjach, różniąca się jedynie wyglądem obsługujących ją Inżynierów. *'Hulajgród' - bardzo duży sześciokołowy drewniany pojazd podobny do wieży oblężniczej, z działami na górze. Można na nią załadować do 8 jednostek aby prowadziły z niej ostrzał. Koszt duży, wymaga 8 Inżynierów. *'Wiertło' - największa maszyna Ligi, przypomina ogromne połączenie wiertła z wieżą oblężniczą, obładowane działami czarnoprochowymi na przedzie i wielkim działem przypominającym piec z którego buchają płomienie. Można na nie załadować maks. 2000 dowolnych żołnierzy. Wiertło może wryć się w ziemie i wypuścić załadowanych żołnierzy tunelem do najbliższej pozycji wroga, strzelać z dział, lub wypuścić z działa ogromną chmurę ognia palącą wszystko na średnim dystansie, która gwoi balansu może być wypuszczona tylko raz na pięć minut. Potrafią też taranować wrogie jednostki. Bardzo odporne, da się je podpalić, bardzo niska prędkość. Drogie, wymagają 10 Inżnierów. SZCZURY: Piechota: *'Niewolnik' - myszy, czarne, białe lub brązowe albo w łaty (kolor generowany losowo) ubrane tylko w spodnie. Bardzo tania jednostka, w granicach kilku sztuk złota, uzbrojeni tylko w prymitywne dzidy i narzędzia, zastosowanie głównie jako mięso armatnie, do kopania fos, itp. Zadają małe obrażenia i mają najmniej życia w grze. *'Procarz' - myszy, czarne, białe lub brązowe albo w łaty (kolor generowany losowo) ubrane w szare szmaty. W praktyce są to Niewolnicy, ale zadający obrażenia dystansowe rzucając kamieniami ze swoich proc. *'Wojownik' - szczury ubrane tylko w spodnie i podarte szmaty. Podobnie jak Niewolnicy, bardzo tani ale nieco od nich wyrzymalsi, uzbrojeni w powyginane i pokarbowane miecze. Zadają średnie obrażenia, najlepiej działają w ogromnych grupach. *'Zbrojny' - szczury ubrane w kolczugę. Zadają nieco większe obrażenia od Wojowników, są też o wiele wytrzymalsi, ale o większej cenie. *'Inżynier' - bobry ubrane w fartuchy i gogle. Cena mała, używani do obsługi maszyn. W walce wręcz bezużyteczni, uderzają pięściami i gryzą, mało życia. Maszyny: *'Pluteja' - drewniana tarcza na kołach z kolcami na przedzie. Osłania jednostki przed strzałami, stanowiąc niejako barierę. Koszt tani. Bardzo wrażliwa na ogień, wymaga 1 Inżyniera. *'Zatruta Balista' - balista na kołach strzelająca strzałami które po trafieniu w cel rozsiewają trującą mgłę raniącą stopniowo pobliskie jednostki. Koszt średni, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Katapulta' - mała drewniana katapulta poruszająca się na czterech kołach, miotająca lecące po paraboli głazy zdolne niszczyć duże grupy jednostek i budynki. Ze wszystkich katapult jest najmniejsza, ale i najszybsza. Koszt średni, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Taran' - ta sama jednostka jak w innych nacjach, różniąca się jedynie wyglądem obsługujących ją Inżynierów. *'Cholerna Bombarda' - bombarda miotająca dużymi kulami które po kontakcie z wrogiem lub przeszkodą eksplodują, uwalniając trującą mgłę na więszym obszarze niż Zatruta Balista. Koszt duży, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Młot' - swego rodzaju gigantyczny kafar na stalowo-drewnianym stelażu podobnym do wieży oblężniczej. Podczas ruchu uderza o ziemię, powodując iż wrogie jednostki na pewnym dystansie przewracają się, a w wypadku jednostek Roju giną natychmiastowo. Koszt średni, wymaga 8 Inżynierów. *'Wieża Apokalipsy' - duża wieża oblężnicza uzbrojona w kilka balist które strzelają na wszystkie strony zatruwającymi pociskami oraz możliwością przenoszenia do nawet 100 żołnierzy podobnie jak Transporter. Droga, wymaga 10 Inżynierów. CHOMIKI: Piechota: *'Łucznik' - chomiki dżungarskie w stożkowatych hełmach w lekkich zbrojach, uzbrojone w łuk i nóż do walki wręcz. W walce na dystans strzelają łukiem. W walce wręcz sprawdzają się słabo, koszt tani. *'Wojownik' - chomiki dżungarskie w stożkowatych hełmach w lekkich zbrojach, uzbrojone w kamy, wakizashi, sai, nunczaku lub bō (Broń dobierana losowo, brak różnicy w zadawanych obrażeniach). Koszt tani. *'Piechur Specjalistyczny' - chomiki dżungarskie w kabuto i kolczugach, uzbrojone w kuszę powtarzalną (Chu-ko-nu) i sztylety sai do walki wręcz. W walce na dystans wypuszczają maszynowo bełty z kuszy, po około dziesięciu dopiero przeładowywując. W walce wręcz sprawdzają się średnio. Koszt średni. *'Detonator' - chomiki dżungarskie w stożkowatych hełmach w lekkich zbrojach, uzbrojone w małe, prochowe wieloprowadnioce wyrzutnie rakietowe i nóż do walki wręcz. W walce na dystans strzelają z rakiet które wybuchają w seriach po 10 strzał każda, z przerwami co 20 sekund. W walce wręcz sprawdzają się słabo, koszt średni. *'Biały Ninja' - chomiki dżungarskie w białym przebraniu ninja, noszące do'un. Najszybsze jednostki w armii Chomików i jedne z najszybszych w grze, balansowane jest to jednak dość małymi obrażeniami które zadają swoimi sai. Koszt średni. *'Czarny Ninja' - chomiki dżungarskie w czarnym przebraniu ninja. Rzucają shurikenami, poruszają się bardzo szybko i na krótki okres czasu mogą stać się niewidoczni dla wroga i jego jednostek używając bomb dymnych. W walce wręcz walczą katanami. Koszt średni. *'Złowrogi Samuraj' - chomiki dżungarskie w pełnej zbroi samurajskiej, uzbrojone w katanę. Na średni dystans miotają shurikenami zadającymi małe obrażenia, później walczą katanami. Bardzo drodzy, ale i bardzo efektywni w walce wręcz. *'Saper' - kremowe chomiki dżungarskie bez zbroi z przepaskami hachimaki i fartuszkami z narzędziami. Są w stanie stać się niewidoczni dla wroga na kilka sekund używając bomb dymnych, bezbronni. Potrafią wchodzić do wrogich pojazdów i je przejmować po paru sekundach. Giną na ogół po jednym strzale z jakiejkolwiek broni. Koszt tani. *'Ogniomiot' - chomiki dżungarskie bez zbroi z przepaskami hachimaki, noszące ze sobą wyrzutnie fajerwerków które to wypuszczają na średni dystans lecące w losowe miejsca ogniste kule, przydatne do likwidowania wielkich skupisk wrogów. W starciu z pojedynczymi jednostkami raczej dużo nie zdziałają. Koszt średni. *'Ognisty Smok' - białe chomiki dżungarskie w złotych zbrojach samurajskich. Szybkie, zwrotne i bardzo wytrzymałe, zadają duże obrażenia. Bardzo drodzy, mają bardzo dużo życia. *'Inżynier' - chomiki dżungarskie ubrane w białe spodnie. Cena mała, używani do obsługi maszyn. W walce wręcz bezużyteczni, uderzają pięściami i gryzą, mało życia. Maszyny: *'Pluteja' - drewniana tarcza na kołach, w przeciwieństwie do tych innych nacji nie posiada kolców. Osłania jednostki przed strzałami. Koszt tani. Bardzo wrażliwa na ogień, wymaga 1 Inżyniera. *'Hudun Pao' - odpowiednik katapulty, urządzenie przypominające trebusz na sześciu kołach. Miota kamienie na długi dysans. Koszt średni, wymaga 3 Inżynierów. *'Hwach'a' - wyrzutnia miotająca skupiającymi się na małym obszarze eksplodującymi strzałami w przerwach co pół minuty, po 64 strzały każda. Koszt średni, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Taran' - ta sama jednostka jak w innych nacjach, różniąca się jedynie wyglądem obsługujących ją Inżynierów. *'Proca inwazyjna' - duża proca, jeżeli nakieruje się na nią Lekkich Zbrojnych to wejdą do jej kosza i będą miotani przez inżynierów w wskazane miejsce. Mało życia, koszt średni, wymaga 4 Inżynierów. *'Bombarda' - duże działo z lufą w kształcie smoka. Strzela dużymi, płonącymi kulami które eksplodują przy kontakcie z celem pub ziemią, lecące po paraboli. W miejscu eksplozji powstaje długotrwały ogień który rani jednostki. Koszt duży, wymaga 2 Inżynierów. *'Czołg Tengu' - duży czołg podobny do Czołgu Leonarda Da Vinci. Dookoła ma działa które wydzielają podmuchy gorącego powietrza zadające nieopancerzonym jednostkom małe obrażenia i odpychające je. Poza tym posiada podwójne działo na wieżczce, pozwalające na strzelanie do dwóch celów jednocześnie. Koszt duży, wymaga 5 Inżynierów. IMPERIUM KOTÓW: Piechota: Ulepszenia Uniwersalne: *'Metalurgia 1' - zwiększa odporność jednostek o 10%. *'Metalurgia 2' - zwiększa odporność jednostek o 20%. Dostępne po aktywowaniu Metalurgii 1. *'Metalurgia 3' - zwiększa odporność jednostek o 30%. Dostępne po aktywowaniu Metalurgii 2. *'Metalurgia 4' - zwiększa odporność jednostek o 40%. Dostępne po aktywowaniu Metalurgii 3. *'Utwardzanie 1' - zwiększa zadawane przez jednostki obrażenia o 10%. *'Utwardzanie 2' - zwiększa zadawane przez jednostki obrażenia o 20%. Dostępne po aktywowaniu Utwardzania 1. *'Utwardzanie 3' - zwiększa zadawane przez jednostki obrażenia o 30%. Dostępne po aktywowaniu Utwardzania 2. *'Utwardzanie 4' - zwiększa zadawane przez jednostki obrażenia o 40%. Dostępne po aktywowaniu Utwardzania 3. Cesarstwo Wilków: Liga Pięciu Królestw: *'Zamieć' - zwiększa prędkość pojazdów o 10%. *'Taniec Wojenny' - piechota zabijając wrogów ładuje "taniec wojenny", który to gracz może aktywować żeby przez kilka sekund jednostki zadawały o 50% więcej obrażeń. *'Racjonowanie Metalu' - zmniejsza wymagane ilości Metalu o 20%. *'Przegryzanie' - zwiększa obrażenia zadawane budynkom o 40%. Szczury: *'Postępujące Stwardnienie' - zwiększa odporność piechoty czasowo, o 5% na każdą minutę. Maksymalny procent to 50%. *'Toksyczne Ostrza' - ataki zadawane przez piechotę dodatkowo powodują zatucie. *'Dżuma' - zwiększa obrażenia zadawane przez toksyczne chmury o 30%. *'Mysia Wściekłość' - zwiększa wytrzymałość i obrażenia zadawane przez Niewolników o 50%. Chomiki: *'Astralna Regeneracja' - życie piechoty powoli odnawia się stopniowo. *'Zabójcze Mantry' - ataki zadawane przez piechotę zwiększają się o 20%. *'Szlachetny Proch' - zwiększa obrażenia zadawane przez eksplozje o 30%. *'Mistyczna Inżynieria' - życie pojazdów powoli odnawia się stopniowo. Rój: Cytaty jednostek Cesarstwo Wilków: Niewolnik: Zaznaczenie: *''"What is your deal?"'' *''"We are yours."'' *''"We will work, yes."'' *''"Work good."'' *''"Im obeyant."'' *''"We work."'' Ruch: *''"Move, move!"'' *''"A good slave obeys!"'' *''"Yes, my master!"'' *''"Faster, yes!"'' Atak: *''"They look strong!"'' *''"Yes, Wise One!"'' *''"Im unarmed!"'' *''"Can I get my tools?"'' *''"Where's my shovel?"'' *''"I won't give up!"'' *''"What did I do to deserve this?"'' Wykonanie pracy: *''"Good slave obeys!"'' *''"Yes master, yes!"'' *''"Work is good!"'' *''"Work is good, work is good!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"I can't!"'' Kusznik: Zaznaczenie: *''"Crossbows are ready."'' *''"Any orders?"'' *''"New orders?"'' *''"What are your orders?"'' Ruch: *''"Changing position!"'' *''"We move!"'' *''"As you wish!"'' *''"With speed!"'' Atak: *''"Fire!"'' *''"Impale them!"'' *''"Focused, stay focused!"'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' Kopanie Metalu: *''"Bollocks, excavating?!"'' *''"Im a marksman, not a digger!"'' *''"Ehhh...if you so desire..."'' *''"As you wish...!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"I can't go there!"'' Wojownik: Zaznaczenie: *''"I smell fight."'' *''"I smell trouble."'' *''"Fight is coming."'' *''"Don't mess with the wolves."'' Ruch: *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Move, move!"'' *''"Come on, let's go!"'' *''"Off we go!"'' Atak: *''"Charge!"'' *''"Bash their skulls!"'' *''"All resistance is gone!"'' *''"Bow down before the wolf packs!"'' Kopanie Metalu: *''"Am I a dog?!"'' *''"Some manual labor..."'' *''"Are we out of slaves?"'' *''"Why can't the slaves do it..."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Unaccessable!"'' Kusznik: Zaznaczenie: *''"Crossbows are ready."'' *''"Any orders?"'' *''"New orders?"'' *''"What are your orders?"'' Ruch: *''"Changing position!"'' *''"We move!"'' *''"As you wish!"'' *''"With speed!"'' Atak: *''"Fire!"'' *''"Impale them!"'' *''"Focused, stay focused!"'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' Kopanie Metalu: *''"Bollocks, excavating?!"'' *''"Im a marksman, not a digger!"'' *''"Ehhh...if you so desire..."'' *''"As you wish...!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"I can't go there!"'' Pikinier: Zaznaczenie: *''"Pike platoon."'' *''"Pikes are here."'' *''"Pikemen at your service."'' *''"Your Pikemen."'' Ruch: *''"I move!"'' *''"Move, move!"'' *''"The wolfpack moves!"'' *''"Off we go!"'' Atak: *''"Impale them!"'' *''"Our pikes shall pierce them."'' *''"Death comes!"'' *''"The wolf packs shall prevail!"'' Kopanie Metalu: *''"Where's my pickaxe?"'' *''"Some manual labor for a change."'' *''"As you wish, good sir."'' *''"I can do it."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"No, it's not possible."'' Miecznik: Zaznaczenie: *''"The elite is here."'' *''"A legion of the best."'' *''"Success guarranteed."'' *''"The swordsmen shall lead the way."'' Ruch: *''"Show us the battle!"'' *''"Changing positions, people!"'' *''"Let's get closer!"'' *''"We shall go closer."'' Atak: *''"We'll chop off their heads!"'' *''"We will break them."'' *''"Go for it, boys!"'' *''"Go for the eyes, if you see any!"'' Kopanie Metalu: *''"Oh, really?"'' *''"Is this how I am put up with you?"'' *''"Im a soldier, come on..."'' *''"I want to fight, not dig..."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"We can't go that path."'' Falowiec: Zaznaczenie: *''"Yes?"'' *''"Orders?"'' *''"Any new orders?"'' *''"Need some banging?"'' *''"We'd like a new order."'' *''"We are the Sonic Troopers."'' Ruch: *''"Off we go."'' *''"Move it!"'' *''"Move, boys."'' *''"This suit is heavy!"'' Atak: *''"Cover your ears!"'' *''"Sound charge incoming!"'' *''"Reving up the suit."'' *''"Preparing the generators!"'' Atak (odporny cel): *''"Are you shure?"'' *''"Not shure about that..."'' Kopanie Metalu: *''"Wh-what?"'' *''"This suit makes it harder than it looks..."'' *''"Why..."'' *''"My back, jeez..."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"We cannot go there."'' *''"It's a path we can't go."'' Inżynier: Zaznaczenie: *''"Engineering guild here."'' *''"Got any machinery?"'' *''"Any sieges are planned?"'' *''"My schedule is free."'' *''"Engineering is our job."'' *''"Work, that's what I like."'' Ruch: *''"Changing position."'' *''"Don't forget the tools!"'' *''"Move to the destination."'' *''"Regroup in that place."'' Atak: *''"Where's my hammer?"'' *''"From what I heard, this can break skulls."'' *''"We'll use the hammers for that!"'' *''"Defend the machinery!"'' Zaznaczenie maszyny: *''"Let's go inside."'' *''"We can make this work."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Unavaliable position."'' Mons Meg: Zaznaczenie: *''"Your cannon is here."'' *''"Need a little explosion?"'' *''"We need no protection."'' *''"Let's fight."'' Ruch: *''"Show us the battle!"'' *''"Moving to the destination!"'' *''"All ahead."'' *''"Let's get closer."'' Atak: *''"They are vunerable!"'' *''"They won't recognize them."'' *''"Destroy them!"'' *''"Let the balls fly!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Sadly we can't go there."'' Żelazny Lądołamacz: Zaznaczenie: *''"Land Ironclad reporting."'' *''"'Land Ironclad is here.''" *''"Cleaning the land of vermin."'' *''"Cannons are cocked."'' *''"All engines heat up."'' *''"We await orders."'' Ruch: *''"Changing position."'' *''"Moving the Ironclad!"'' *''"Ironclad is on the move."'' *''"Stand back or get crushed!"'' Atak: *''"Fire all the cannons!"'' *''"Make it rain!"'' *''"No one stops the Ironclad."'' *''"No one shall be left alive."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Unavailable position."'' Liga Pięciu Królestw: Wiertło: Zaznaczenie: *''"Underminer reporting."'' *''"Foreman here, all engines are ready."'' *''"Digging is our job."'' *''"We shall dig."'' Ruch: *''"Move it, move it."'' *''"To the glory!"'' *''"Underminer changing position."'' *''"Underminer is on the move."'' Wypuszczenie wiertła: *''"Let's hijack these tunnels!"'' *''"Let's see what they got under there!"'' *''"Move the drill!"'' *''"Let's go underground!"'' Atak: *''"Launch the cannons!"'' *''"Get more fuel to the furnaces!"'' *''"Protect the assets!"'' *''"Fire all the cannons!"'' Atak Pociskiem: *''"Launch the flak!"'' *''"Prepare the iron!"'' *''"Incoming flak!"'' *''"Stand back, everybody!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Unavailable position."'' Szczury: Chomiki: Piechur Specjalistyczny: Zaznaczenie: *''"Yes?"'' *''"What are your desires?"'' *''"Your wish is my command."'' *''"Our crossbows are ready."'' *''"We await your orders."'' *''"Any orders?"'' Ruch: *''"Moving."'' *''"We're going!"'' *''"Get to that point!"'' *''"With our crossbows!"'' *''"Quickly forward!"'' *''"Moving ourselves!"'' Atak: *''"Load the Zhuge!"'' *''"Load the arrows!"'' *''"Puncture them!"'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"We'll pierce through them!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"It's no use!"'' *''"This is not going to work."'' *''"We cannot go there!"'' *''"It's an unaccassable area!"'' Biały Ninja: Zaznaczenie: *''"Yes, master?"'' *''"Yes?"'' *''"We are the White Ninjas."'' *''"We are the swift storm."'' *''"Silent death."'' *''"Agile."'' Ruch: *''"Quickly, swiftly."'' *''"Like a flash."'' *''"Silently yet quickly."'' *''"We are the storm."'' *''"We shall go."'' *''"As you wish."'' Atak: *''"Dispose of them!"'' *''"Cut them all!"'' *''"A mighty foe!"'' *''"Puncture their lungs!"'' *''"They won't even see us!"'' *''"Steel shall hit the bone!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Not able to go there."'' *''"Sadly it's no terrain for us."'' Czarny Ninja: Zaznaczenie: *''"Hmm?"'' *''"We are the Black Ninjas."'' *''"We shall be yours."'' *''"Special stealth unit."'' *''"Any orders?."'' *''"What is your demand?"'' Ruch: *''"We go."'' *''"Off we go!"'' *''"We move swiftly."'' *''"With the wind."'' *''"Sprinting."'' *''"Let's go with the breeze."'' Atak: *''"Execute them!"'' *''"Assasianation order!"'' *''"So be it."'' *''"Gut them!"'' *''"Their deaths shall be silent!"'' *''"A silent death comes."'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"We can't."'' *''"Impossible."'' Saper: Zaznaczenie: *''"Any orders?"'' *''"New orders?"'' *''"Give us an order."'' *''"All it takes is a whisper."'' *''"We're your sappers."'' *''"Just call us, once you'll need us."'' Ruch: *''"Change the position!"'' *''"Move it, kuso."'' *''"We're going."'' *''"Don't push us around, boss."'' *''"Shure, you bet."'' *''"So far?"'' Oznaczenie maszyny do przejęcia: *''"Shure!"'' *''"Can be done!"'' *''"Let's see how I can do it!"'' *''"Throw them out of that!"'' *''"Let's move, to the machine!"'' *''"The machine is ours!"'' Zaznaczenie (przejęta maszyna): *''"Reporting!"'' *''"Moshi-moshi!"'' *''"We're here, boss."'' *''"We can do it, boss!"'' *''"This machine is ours, boss."'' *''"I can make this work!"'' Ruch (przejęta maszyna): *''"Move that thing!"'' *''"Moving the machine!"'' *''"If I can get it to work correctly."'' *''"This one's good!"'' *''"Quick, move it!"'' *''"Use all your brawns!"'' Atak (przejęta maszyna): *''"How about tasting your own medicine?!"'' *''"Suprise!"'' *''"Work, work!"'' *''"We'll do the best we can!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Whaat?"'' *''"No passage."'' Hwach'a: Zaznaczenie: *''"Hwach'a reporting."'' *''"Hwach'a is ready."'' Ruch: *''"Changing position."'' *''"Be careful with that!"'' *''"Moving the Hwach'a."'' *''"Changing location."'' Atak: *''"Fire the Hwach'a!"'' *''"Make it rain fire!"'' *''"We'll cast a firestorm!"'' *''"Stand back, everyone!"'' Niemożliwe przejście: *''"Position unavailable."'' Imperium Kotów